Thanksgiving Dinner
by emjohnson
Summary: When Elizabeth hosts, a plus one is coming. Just a quick little one shot to celebrate Thanksgiving! Modern. COMPLETE.


The table was decorated, the fine china out, and Elizabeth was just finishing up the last of the hot appetizers when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it, finding her friends Abigail and Frank with wine and hugs.

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

They entered and she took their coats, while Frank held the wine. "And I brought presents!"

They laughed and followed Elizabeth into the kitchen where Abigail quickly went to work taking the food off the baking sheets and into the bowls that had pieces of paper in them.

"Look at you super organizer!" Abigail exclaimed.

Elizabeth blushed and grabbed three wine glasses. "I learned from the best!"

Abigail gave her a half hug as Frank picked up the wine opener and uncorked a bottle, letting the red wine flow into each of their glasses.

"How did you manage all of this and school?"

Elizabeth took a nice long sip of wine.

"Long nights. Needless to say my kids got sleepy Elizabeth and not sunny Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took the food out to the living room to put on the coffee table along with the platters already out, the tree decorated in the corner and garland strewn along the bookshelf with white lights.

Christmas lights still had to go outside and she hoped Frank could help after they ate.

Abigail and Frank seemed in awe. "Oh Elizabeth, this is beautiful."

She put down the platters on hot pads and looked around. "I tried. First year in this house and I wanted to bring it to life."

"You sure did."

They exchanged another hug while Frank dug into the food.

They all sat chatting about school and work when Elizabeth noticed Frank and Abigail looking at each other mischievously.

"What?" Elizabeth knew they were scheming.

Frank put down his cracker and looked at Elizabeth. She braced herself.

"Do you remember that guy I tried to set you up with a month ago? Well, he has no place to go for Thanksgiving and…"

She sighed and tried to not roll her eyes. "You invited him, didn't you?"

Abigail put her hands up. "No! Not without your approval."

Elizabeth took another sip of wine and picked up a piece of cheese. "Well you know I'm not going to say no. Of course he can come."

She was feeling the holiday spirit and even though she wasn't thrilled with the fact that he was coming, she couldn't stand the thought of him being alone for the holiday. He was good friends with Abigail and Frank, but her first experience with him hadn't been exactly pleasant.

Quickly Abigail got up and pulled out her phone. "I will call him right now. Thanks so much sweetie."

She tried to bite her tongue and she looked over at Frank. "Frank."

Frank just smiled. "I think you will like him."

She doubted it.

Abigail came back quickly and was smiling wide. "He will be here shortly. He's just getting off work."

Elizabeth knew they were trying to set her up with him again. If it didn't work the first time, what made them think it was going to work again?

"Is he going to smell like doughnuts and coffee?"

Frank rolled his eyes and Abigail laughed. "You love both of those things! I don't see what's the big deal!"

She popped a piece of fruit in her mouth. "Not on people!"

They all shared another big laugh as Elizabeth went to pour some more wine and check her phone.

Her parents texted a photo of them skiing and her sisters posted on Facebook from the cabin. She wanted to make the trip to France, but with the short school break there was no way she could make it there long enough to make it worth it. And of course they didn't expect her to be a school teacher for this long and still single, and she didn't want to hear about it the whole time.

"Looks like you are having a blast. Love you."

She put her phone in her back pocket and made her way back out to the living room where Abigail and Frank were sitting next to each other laughing, his arm around her back.

"Oh Elizabeth, we were just talking about Thanksgiving traditions. What's one of yours?"

She sat down and grabbed a cracker. "We traveled a lot. Always someplace away from home. But when I was little we would take cranberries and make a necklace, put it on a pineapple and my mom would make a turkey head for it."

"A pineapple turkey?! Hysterical!"

Elizabeth smiled at the memory. "It was. And you guys?"

Frank told stories of football games with an army of aunts, uncles and cousins while Abigail told of a gift from her aunt that would always be for Christmas time.

As they shared stories, Elizabeth was feeling good. The wine was hitting her head quite nicely.

Just then the sound of the doorbell jolted her and she quickly got up. "That must be our fourth." She eyed Abigail and Frank, warning them to be on their best behavior.

She pushed down her sweater dress, thankful for the leggings, as she took a deep breath and opened the door. When she pulled it back, she was met with a smile, bright green eyes and stubble-filled face. And he was holding a pie.

"Hi."

And that little hello.

"Hello. Come in."

He stepped in and turned to her, getting in her space and she found herself not minding too much, smelling the vanilla spice on his skin or clothes. She didn't know which, but she took a deep breath in quietly to savor it.

"I brought a pie. Pumpkin. But it's store bought. I don't know the first thing about baking." He grinned shyly.

She took it from him, careful not to touch his hands as she kept her eyes on his. "Thanks. But you didn't have to."

He shrugged and they found themselves just looking at each other. It was getting very hot all of a sudden.

"Oh, uhm," she nodded, "let me take your coat."

Her hands were already filled with the pie as she watched him peel off the wool peacoat. He was wearing a button down with a tie. No jacket. She had to admit he was strikingly handsome but probably full of ego. He hadn't even called her to tell apologize for leaving her there all alone looking pitiful.

"Let me. Just show me where." His genuine smile was killing her. The dimples. Good grief.

She pointed to the coat closet behind the door and he found an empty hanger. She stood there like an idiot watching him. She could tell he worked out.

Just then Abigail appeared on the other side. "Oh hey Jack. Can I get you a glass of wine?"

He looked to her and nodded. "That would be great."

Elizabeth followed the two of them into the kitchen where she put the pie down, finding a spot among the others.

Abigail poured him a glass and handed it to him. "So you two know each other right?"

Elizabeth looked to Jack, feeling a bit nervous. He didn't look it, even if he felt it. He was actually smiling a little. "Kind of. You are the school teacher at Franklin right?"

She nodded. _Well aren't we a little smug?_ Frank had apparently told him all about her. "Yup."

It was quiet for a moment before Abigail spoke up. They had found themselves just looking at each other again, and she found herself needing to remember to breathe. "Oh Elizabeth, I forgot something in my car. I'll be right back."

She quickly left the room and they were left alone. She wondered if something really was left in her car or if it was a way to get them together.

"I have white wine too," Elizabeth offered scrambling for something to fill the silence.

He took a sip as he continued to eye her, taking his time. She couldn't help but watch it in slow motion.

When he put his glass down by his chest, he seemed comfortable. "This is perfect. Thank you."

He was surprisingly charming as she turned herself away from him and walked back into the living room, finding Frank on his phone.

"Hey Frank. Good to see you, man!"

Frank got up and they shared one of those handshakes and half hugs. "Welcome Jack. Happy Thanksgiving."

He smiled and looked down to where she was now settled on the couch. She pulled on her sweater dress again and tried to quiet the urge to want him to sit next to her.

"You as well," he smiled at Frank.

Jack came around and sat at the edge of the couch, next to her but leaving some space. "So how was work Jack?"

He popped a piece of fruit in his mouth just like she did. "A few crazies. All those kids coming back to reunite, so you are bound to have some people that don't know their limits."

She nodded. She remembered when she would come back from college break and run into those she didn't really want to see, always making a real show of themselves.

"Well, glad you are here."

He nodded and turned to her as he replied. "Me too. Thank you for having me."

She still didn't have to like him that much. She was trying not to, even if her body was telling her to like him a lot.

Just then a burst of cold air came in and Abigail shuddered. "It's cold!" Abigail was carrying a couple of packages wrapped in green paper with turkey Santa's on it.

Jack got up quickly and went to her. "Let me help you with these."

Jack took them both and brought them into the living room, while Elizabeth stood and directed him to put them under the tree.

Elizabeth went to kick up the gas fireplace. "Let me get you warmed up, Abigail."

Abigail quickly followed and fell into Frank again. "I'll be fine. This guy's a great heater!"

"What are these Abigail? And where in the world did you find that wrapping paper?"

"They're presents silly. One for you and one for Jack. Isn't the paper funny?" Abigail chuckled.

Jack? He got one?

Jack was standing next to her and she could feel his warmth. "You didn't have to do that, Abigail."

"Remember? I told you it's a tradition that I get a gift, so I'm passing that along to you both. And they're for later so no peeking!"

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other in curiosity and took a seat on the couch. She found him sitting farther back into it and closer to her as he handed her the wine.

And once again she tried to avoid his touch.

They settled into quiet conversation and Elizabeth felt a bit tired. She blamed the lack of sleep but it was probably the wine.

Jack seemed to notice as he settled into the couch, moving just close enough to let her fall into him if she wanted. She had to have a little restraint.

Soon the oven beeped and she had to get up. Abigail followed while the men were instructed to stay in the living room. "Too many cooks in the kitchen," Abigail laughed.

Elizabeth was busy with the side dishes and Abigail was checking the turkey.

"I know what you are Frank are doing." She gave Abigail a look but Abigail looked none the wiser.

"Frank's idea."

"Sure." She didn't believe her.

They shared a chuckle and when Elizabeth got close to Abigail, she heard the older woman whisper to her. "You gotta admit he's cute."

She didn't want to admit that. She shrugged as she checked on the stuffing. "I'm sure he gets that all day long."

She felt Abigail poke her in the ribs playfully. "I'm sure there was a valid explanation for why he stood you up."

She closed the stove and turned, hand on hip, frustrated. "That's fine, but no call or even a text? That's just rude."

Abigail's hand was on her arm and gentle. "I agree but that's not Jack. I promise you."

But he did do that. She sighed and nodded. "If you say so."

They both returned to the living room to find the guys laughing. "What's so funny you two?"

Frank looked up. "Jack was showing me a funny dog video."

Elizabeth loved dogs. She quickly came around and hovered over him, smelling his lavender shampoo. She loved that smell too. "Oh, I wanna see."

He looked up at her and smiled wide. "Ok, just for you."

She blushed and he rewound it while Abigail grabbed some vegetables on a plate, not interested.

She chuckled with the dog in a swing and then another dog avoiding a bath.

"Never get tired of those."

Frank moved out of the way so Elizabeth could come through, stepping over Jack, and she felt his hand out of nowhere on her back, steadying her. She felt a thrill but pushed it down as she took her seat next to him.

He gave her another smile as she told everyone the dinner plan.

"Ok guys, just another hour or so and it will be turkey time."

They all yelled out in happiness as she settled back into the couch, crossing her legs and sipping her wine.

It got quiet for a moment and Abigail looked at Elizabeth. "Hey Elizabeth, would you mind if I put on some Christmas music?"

Elizabeth quickly brightened up. "Oh of course not! I have my Bose over there. Just hit the switch Frank and we can listen to some using our phones."

Frank reached over and flipped it on while Abigail was busy on her phone finding something. "I have my Classics right here. How about some Charlie Brown Christmas?"

That warmed Elizabeth's heart. "My _favorite_ Christmas special."

The sound of Vince Guaraldi Trio filled the air with "Christmas Time is Here" as they chatted about the holidays. She watched Jack roam the room with his eyes and turn to her, speaking softly. "You did a great job decorating by the way."

She smiled and they carried on a small conversation while Abigail and Frank had theirs.

"Thanks. I've always loved Christmas. Maybe it's the lights or the tree. Or maybe the music."

He got a little closer to her, his wine glass on the coffee table. She had a thought for a moment that he might lean in and kiss her cheek. She didn't know why he would or why she even wanted him to.

"The lights are always my favorite. The bigger the better."

She chuckled as she looked down at her dress, suddenly feeling like he was undoing her with his eyes. "Well, I do have a few lights that still need to be put up outside."

She could smell the wine on his lips and the spice on his skin. She knew now where it originated from. But she had to keep her cool even if she was burning up.

"Like Clark Griswold, right?"

She met his eyes and they were both laughing as he gently grazed her arm with his hand, making her feel warm and woozy. "Not quite."

They shared another long smile before Frank's voice interrupted them. "Hey Jack, why don't you ask Elizabeth to dance?"

The song changed to "White Christmas" as he gave her a look and outstretched his hand.

She took it and he led her to the open space in the living room, where Abigail and Frank were already dancing.

She leaned into him just a little bit as he moved around. She rested her hand on his shoulder while her other stayed locked in his hand, gentle and yet protective.

He whispered in her ear and she found herself closing her eyes in relaxation, feeling very comfortable.

"I haven't danced like this in a long time."

She nodded as she found him so inviting.

They danced silently till the song ended where he released her hand but didn't back from her space. Instead, he gave her a longing look.

She matched it and she felt it.

But then she realized that he was probably just playing her and she backed away. "Um, I should go check the food."

Quickly she went into the kitchen and stopped, leaning against the fridge and looking up at the ceiling. She voiced her thoughts out loud. "Please don't. Ok?"

She looked around and quickly went to the stove and oven, making sure everything was ok. It was.

For the next thirty minutes, she kept her distance and stayed away from the wine. Soon her and Abigail were in the kitchen putting everything in dishes and out on the table.

She realized quickly she was missing a place setting. "Oh crap. I need to make Jack's setting."

Frank entered with Jack behind him. "The men are here to carve."

She was flustered, rushing around and she noticed Jack watching her and then coming to her. "Elizabeth, what can I do to help?"

There were so many things he could do. And not do.

"Um, do you mind helping Abigail with the potatoes? You can mash them."

He smiled and she had to admit it made her weak. "Ok. I'll mash away."

And he was cute. And funny. _Stop it, Elizabeth._

She sighed as she put his plates down and a turkey napkin on top. She put the silverware down last.

He had his sleeves rolled up and was digging into those potatoes. Putting those muscles to work and making her squirm again.

They all put dishes on the table while Frank carved the dark and light meat onto separate plates.

"Ok folks here we go."

He put it right in the center and it was officially time to eat.

Elizabeth came over with water, pouring a glass for everyone, while Jack served up the turkey onto people's plates.

Everyone took their turns passing the other food and when they all sat down, she realized she was next to Jack, close enough to touch elbows. He was a lefty and she was a righty. Of course.

"Ok everyone have what they need?"

Everyone nodded and she broke out into a smile. "Wonderful."

Frank then piped in. "Elizabeth if I may, can I say a few words?"

She looked to him and nodded. "Oh of course!"

He put his hands up on the table. "Let's all join hands…"

Quickly they all put up their hands, and she gripped Abigail's hand and Jack's, finding his grip was just a little tighter than she expected. She could feel his gaze, but avoided it, looking in Frank's direction instead.

"Let's bow our heads and pray."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, breathing in and out as steady as she could, feeling herself grounded by Abigail's hand and electrified by his.

"We thank you Lord for this day and every day. We know there are so many affected by tragedy, loss and sorrow and we think of them and hope You will bring them peace. We thank you for Your love, grace and beauty. May we find our purpose in Your path. To all those who gather here at Your table, we pray for love, hope, health and happiness. And to my friends here today, I love you and you are always in my heart. Amen."

As she rose her head back up, she felt the loss of their hands and she felt herself feel more emotional than she expected. She took a deep breath and looked over to Abigail who looked just as emotional as she rose up to kiss Frank's cheek.

"Oh Frank, that was wonderful."

She heard Jack's voice too. "Thank you Frank."

When she looked over, she saw him struggling a little too and he swallowed hard.

And Frank smiled wide at her as he lifted his glass. "And to you Elizabeth. For making this wonderful meal today and for having us in your new home."

Suddenly all their glasses up and they were all looking at her with wide and warm eyes. "I'm the one who is most blessed."

They clinked and she felt all warm and soft.

Quickly they all dug in, eating and laughing, sharing more stories and raving about her food.

"This is awesome Elizabeth."

"I need the recipe to this sweet potato casserole."

Jack elbowed her on purpose causing her to look at him. "Hey."

Every time he spoke to her softly she felt a little light-headed.

That little smirk always did her in too.

"This really is wonderful."

It was simple. But it was sweet and she could tell it was heartfelt.

He moved back to look at Frank and she watched as he took a sip of water. In slow motion. Again.

The dinner was lively and fun the rest of the time. The Christmas music still played in the background and when they were all finished, they all got up together.

She heard Jack's voice behind her as she put the plates in the sink. "Hey Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

He looked a bit unsure, hands in pockets, rocking on his feet. She found that curious.

"Would you… take a walk with me later?"

That sounded nice. She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Just then Abigail pushed her out of the way with her hip. "She can go now."

Elizabeth looked at Abigail, making a face. She was laying it on a bit and Elizabeth shyly turned to Jack.

"Ok, well I can go now it seems."

And now she was being booted from her own kitchen as Abigail had her hands already on the sponge, soapy and cleaning off the dishes. Frank was already clearing off the rest of the table.

"Frank and I can finish the cleanup. You cooked, we clean!"

Just then Frank came up behind him carrying glasses. "We got it. You two go and get some fresh air."

Both of them didn't know what to do next but Elizabeth had a pretty good idea of the intent.

"Ok, well, thank you both so much. We won't be long."

Jack followed her to the coat closet where she felt a bit unsteady. She was surprised at the butterflies. She didn't eat all that much but she would feel good working it off a little before dessert.

He was right next to her, and she could feel herself wanting to cup his cheek and kiss him. Maybe she wasn't feeling that conflicted about him. Maybe she was just scared. He did seem like a nice guy today.

She handed him his coat and he put it on, and as she struggled to get into hers she felt him behind her, grabbing it. "Hold on there."

He helped her into it and she turned, pulling out her hair watching his eyes. "Thanks."

He reached into his pockets and pulled out his gloves, while she reached for her scarf and knitted hat. She tucked into her coat and put her hat on her head, snuggly putting it on, covering her ears.

She walked to the door and pulled on the knob before his voice stopped her. "Don't you have any gloves?"

And he was thinking of her. She reached into her pockets and pulled out two mittens. "I can't really grip with these."

He laughed and got around her, pulling on the door and throwing it open. "Noted. And very cute. Very Kindergarten teacher-like."

She stepped outside first and he followed, closing the door behind them. She watched him descend the three small steps. He had a power walk too. Everything about him was confident but she realized he wasn't so full of bravado either. It was a quiet confidence.

He followed in step with her down the driveway and they both found it comfortable weather-wise and even walking side by side. They had a natural rhythm together.

"Seriously, that was a great meal. I don't get those much these days."

She had to admit she didn't know much about him other than knowing Abigail for a while and being an officer.

"You are welcome."

It got quiet again but it wasn't awkward. They were both trying to figure each other out while she was trying to keep her mind and heart in check. The holidays always seemed to encourage magical things but she also knew life wasn't a Hallmark movie.

His voice interrupted her thoughts. "And I want to thank you for having me. I know Abigail must have sprung it on you and that wasn't fair."

She looked and saw his remorse. But he shouldn't be sorry. "It was nice having you. And at least I didn't have to feel like a third wheel some of the time."

She saw him look down as they walked, nodding. "I know the feeling. It was always Abigail and me and when Frank came into the picture," he scratched his chin and grinned, "well I got pushed aside a bit."

She chuckled as she looked out in front of her, the neighborhood quiet. "Even grown up, sometimes you still feel like you're in high school."

He looked over and she felt his arm brush hers causing a tingle to run through her. "Working in the police department, I feel like that every day."

They both shared a chuckle while she kept her hands in her pockets as they walked, side-by-side along the road.

They talked quietly as they walked down the sidewalk, about their families and growing up but avoiding the here and now. She wondered if he would ever say anything. But she supposed that maybe now it didn't matter.

But maybe it did.

They stopped at the end of the road and she looked up at him. "Wanna head back?"

He nodded and they turned back to the house. It was quiet as they noticed a few neighbors on ladders hanging lights.

They avoided each other's gaze as they both looked straight ahead, keeping their hands in their pockets to ward off the cold.

"Hey, so I gotta ask…." He trailed off and she looked at him. He looked pensive and nervous.

She stopped because he did.

"Yeah?"

He looked down at his feet and then back up to her. "Why didn't you call me back?"

She was confused as she furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

Now he looked at her like it was obvious as he ran his hand through his hair. "I mean I called you and left a message saying I got called in and couldn't make our date. And that I wanted to make it up to you, but I never heard back from you."

 _He called me?_ She pulled out her phone and realized there was no way she could verify it because of her mittens. She chuckled. "You called me? I was upset because I thought you just blew me off."

He took a step forward blocking the slight wind that ripped through both of them and now she was fitting some pieces together. She realized they both had their signals crossed.

His hands came up on the side of her arms, and he lowered his head. "Looks like we have been in one big misunderstanding. I would have NEVER blown you off. But when I didn't hear from you, I backed off and didn't follow up. Now I know that I should have."

Well now this all made sense. And she was grateful he said something. "So Frank must have mixed up my number. I wonder why he didn't say anything when I told Abigail how upset I was at you?"

She zipped her lip quickly because she didn't want to say any more. Now that she knew the truth she didn't want to make him feel worse. He just nodded and watched her. "Crap, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean…."

He interrupted, keeping that smile of his. "Don't be. I'm just glad I asked about it. I wanted to so many times today. I guess that's why I asked you on a walk. I wanted to know."

She nodded feeling the same as his arms went back into to his sides, and she was sad his hands were no longer touching her.

"Well if you ask me out again, I'll say yes."

He reached for her hand and grabbed it, laughing slightly at the way he had to grip her hand, as she looked down trying to wrap her hands around his fingers but finding it basically impossible in the mitten.

He gave up and came up to her side, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in tightly. He caught her a bit off balance as she grabbed onto him too, feeling his warmth through his coat and her smile only grew as she leaned into him.

"Hmmm, well how about we do dinner tomorrow night? You bring the turkey and I'll have the wine."

She liked the sound of that. "You don't have to work?"

He looked down at her and nodded no, lowering his head to her face. "Nope."

She already felt like she was in his apartment drinking the wine and laughing.

They made it back to the driveway and she was going up the steps when he stopped. She turned to see him behind her. "Coming?"

He nodded and she reached back to take his hand. "We have presents to open."

He had this way of making her think of everything at once.

"Jack?"

She was confused. He kept looking at her but with smiles and warmth.

"I'm not ready to go inside just yet."

And then he was kissing her, pulling her in and kissing her lightly on the lips. It was cold but his lips and tongue were warm. He didn't ask for a lot but just enough to make her wonder what more could be.

They broke and she breathed out into the cold air, feeling the heat run through her. He kept his eyes on hers, as she felt her hat being pushed back from her head in the moment.

He reached up and pulled it back down, causing her to laugh as she watched him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They looked at each other for another long moment before she moved and kissed him quickly on the lips, catching him off guard and he chuckled.

And then quickly she turned to run back to the house where he chased her. By the time she reached the door, he was behind her wrapping her up.

"Can't get in huh?"

She couldn't with her mittens but she was trying. He was wrapping her up tighter and pulling her into him and she didn't mind a bit.

They fumbled into the house a few moments later, their laughter echoing off the walls. They entered, shedding their coats quickly and making their way into the kitchen. The kitchen was spotless and they could hear Abigail and Frank chatting away in the living room.

"You want some hot chocolate?"

He nodded and as Elizabeth reached for the Keurig pods, she felt him behind her. "Do you need any help?"

He was making her burn as she turned, finding his face wind-burned and his hair all messy. She could still taste the wine from him on her lips.

"No, go and visit. I'll be right in."

He kissed her cheek real quick and ran his hand down her arm till he couldn't anymore. "Ok."

She took a deep breath when he disappeared and looked back up to the ceiling, muttering to herself. "You were right I'm sorry."

When she entered the living room with the two cups, he took both and put them on coasters. "Frank, Abigail, thank you for cleaning up. The kitchen is cleaner than it was when you got here!"

Abigail had a glass of wine in hand and was grinning. "Happy to do it. And you both had a nice walk?"

She blushed and bit her lip as she stepped over Jack to get to her favorite side of the couch. "It was."

Elizabeth noticed the 'I told you so' looks between Frank and Abigail as Jack handed her the mug. They were both trying to shield their own smiles behind their cups, trying to keep it low profile.

But soon it was obvious as he put his arm around the back of the couch and she leaned into him, resting her hip right next to him. She rested her head right by his shoulder finding she was really tired now from the turkey, the wine and the walk. She closed her eyes while she listened to them talk.

She was stirred by Jack's voice and his warm breath on her cheek. "Hey."

She perked up, smiling at him, as his green eyes danced. "Hey."

His hand was pulling her hair back as he spoke softly. "Abigail is cutting some pie. Do you want something? I'll get it for you."

She nodded into the couch and he chuckled. "Ok, sleepy. Maybe some cheesecake?"

She nodded again.

"Ok. Stay right here."

She laughed and watched him leave as she grabbed a blanket to cover herself. She could hear Frank and Abigail chatting away in the kitchen.

When they all returned she was up and awake as he handed her a plate. "Cheesecake for you."

It looked delicious as he took his seat and some of the blanket. "Ooooh! So warm under here!"

Frank laughed while Abigail and Elizabeth blushed.

"Funny."

Soon the sun was setting and it was dark. The light of the tree only got brighter while they all chatted around the fireplace some more.

The clock dinged eight and Abigail looked up. "Oh man, we gotta get going honey. We've got to open early tomorrow for those shoppers."

Frank nodded as Elizabeth took the blanket off to stand. "Oh goodness, time to break up the party already."

Jack followed and they were all standing in the living room exchanging hugs and goodbyes when Abigail noticed the tree. "Oh your presents!"

Quickly she got down and handed Jack one and then Elizabeth one. They looked the same.

"Ok open together."

They knealt down on the ground, undoing the paper and then looked at each other as they undid the top of the box.

"Ok, on three."

Jack looked excited while Elizabeth was happy. On three they opened up their boxes to find teddy bears.

Elizabeth pulled hers out and looked at it. "Oh goodness! It's a teacher with little glasses and apple and everything."

Jack chuckled. "Officer Bear, of course."

They looked at each other and then at each other's bears. "I like the plaid, Elizabeth."

She reached out to touch his little arm. "And the blue is striking."

Abigail couldn't be more thrilled. "Oh I knew you would love these. And you never know, they might live together someday."

Elizabeth went red and shot Abigail a look. Jack found himself at a loss for words.

Quickly Frank broke it up. "Ok, ok. Why don't we let these two watch a movie or something? We gotta go."

Elizabeth led them to their coats and they lingered in the foyer for a moment as they were getting everything together.

"Maybe we'll see you tomorrow at the restaurant?"

Elizabeth nodded with Jack on the other side, looking tired but happy. "Yeah, I might stop by. I have to do some more decorating."

Frank kissed her cheek and whispered. "And maybe you'll have some help?"

She tried to play coy but couldn't. "Yeah maybe."

Frank shared a laugh as Abigail said goodbye to Jack.

Abigail hugged Elizabeth one last time and they both escaped quickly to their car, the cold wind coming in as she closed the door hastily with one last wave.

She turned to Jack. "You don't have to stay. I'm sure you're tired and want to get to bed early."

He shook his head no and approached her slowly and then wrapped her up in a hug, but no kiss. "Let's watch a movie."

She melted into him as she nodded, finding that she might fall asleep on him again. She had a feeling that he wouldn't mind.

He led her to the living room where he sat down with an open arm and she leaned over on him. He covered her up with the blanket and reached for the remote.

"What would you like Elizabeth?"

She shrugged, feeling warm and safe. "Whatever you want works for me."

He chuckled and went right to Christmas Vacation.

She closed her eyes and she found herself smiling.

She felt his lips on her cheek and his soft voice. "Happy Thanksgiving."

She had a lot to be thankful for. And even more to come.


End file.
